An elf, a member of the fellowship and a female, this wont be good!
by PandaPanemPartyGirl
Summary: Meet Nienna Anwarünya, a Mirkwood noble elf, adviser to Thranduil (elven king). When he asks her to journey to Rivendell to be at the Council to discuss the ring's future little does she know what her own future will hold for her, when she is to accompany the fellowship to destroy the one ring. Will she be able to share her feeling for the man she loves for will she loose it all?


I wake from the same dream I have had for years now. The same dream about the same thing, with the same people and always waking at the same part. At times I wish the dream would stop so I wouldn't go through this torture every day, but I also wish it wouldn't end so I can always hope that someday my dream would come true. I keep my dream to myself I never tell anyone about it as they would say even for an elf I'm crazy or obsessed and that not a good thing for an important adviser for the king to be.

I roll on to my side and notice the single tear which is sliding down my pale skin, I wipe it away quickly before anyone can come in and see it. I play with my silvery blue silk bed sheets as I wait for my lady's maid to come in and right on queue she enters silently and opens the curtains that match my bed sheets. "Good morning Nienna time to wake you have a long day ahead." She explains helping me out of bed. As she speaks I remember that today I am travelling from my home In mirkwood to the eleven town of Rivendell where I am to advise lord Elrond and others about the events and problems middle earth is having.

As I wash and dress excitement creeps in to my mood, in the anticipation to see him again. He will be there also in Rivendell advising lord Elrond. I dress in a simple slivery blue travelling dress, with sturdy white shoes. I comb through my long blonde hair with flecks of brown and plait two strands either side of my head pull them together at the back of my head. While I dressed my ladies maid packed the clothes I would need for my stay in Rivendell.

Once ready I make my way to the kings chamber to talk to the king before I leave. "Good morning Nienna." The king calls calmly stood by his large table covered in charts and maps when I enter the grand room. "Good morning sire. What messages would you wish me to take to Rivendell?" I ask as I walk towards him and bow graceful in front of him. "Elrond and yourself already know my view and opinions on the matter to be discussed. Please advise Elrond the way you see fit, you're judgment is good. Although please can you pass on a message to my son please?" He explains turning around to face me. My heart starts racing. " of course my lord." I say keeping my voice calm. "Can you please tell my son to make informed decisions about the matter, and he is coming of age he must start to think." He asks with a flash of guilt in his eyes. "Of course my lord". The king then takes both of my hands and pulls me up. "Nienna, my dear I have a favour to ask you. If this matter leads to violence and my son decides to vow his bow, please go with him. Most people there know how good a warrior you are, and won't disagree, but my son will. You are the second greatest warrior of mirkwood. Elrond already knows this is my wish." He explains and I see a side of the king that I never have before. He is worried and wary of this matter. " Of course my lord. I will help him and the mission if this comes to past." I vow looking into the worried eyes of the king. "Thank you Nienna. You are a great adviser. Have a good journey to Rivendell. " he smiles at me. "Thank you my lord. I will leave immediately." I explain bowing my head slightly. " first my dear go and collect you're weapons." He smiles at me letting my hands go. I smile at the king one last time and I turn and leave.

Once outside the kings chambers, I race towards the armoury to collect my weapons. When I enter I see guard standing in the back corner. I walk straight over to where the royal or noble weapons are kept. I take my white wood bow, a quiver of arrows, my dagger, sword and my armour. I place my bow is my quiver and place it on my back. I put my sword and dagger in a belt and put it on. I then nod to the guard and carry my armour out to the stables. When I get to the stables I find my lady's maid packing the last things on to my horse. "Thank you." I smile towards her as I grab my hooded cloak and put it on and put my armour on my horse. "Safe journey my lady." She says as I climb onto my horse. "Don't you need a guard my lady?" She asks walking me to the door. " No ill be fine, it's only a short journey, and ill ride fast, I'll be in Rivendell by night fall." I explain smiling down at her. "Safe journey." She says once more as I kick my horse in to a gallop and I'm off.

My journey is much shorter than expected, I arrive in Rivendell just after lunch. I slow as I enter the hidden valley, I slowly cross the bridge on my horse. When I arrive in the courtyard I see there is no one here to greet me. I dismount my horse as a man servant down the stone steps towards me. "My lady Nienna. I am so sorry we were not expecting you to arrive until nightfall." He explains bowing in front of me. "It's fine, it's my fault I travelled faster than I should. I'm sorry" I explain softly. "Not at all my lady, we should have known you would arrive earlier as you are a fast rider." He smiles. I nod as I begin to unload my horse. "No my lady ill do that and place your belongings in your room. Please go to the great hall and have some food. I will tell Lord Elrond you have arrived and he will send for you." The man servant explains motioning me towards the steps up to The last homely house east of the sea. I nod and my way to the great hall. All the elves I walk past greet me happily. When I walk in to the great hall I see many people still eating or chatting. At the back of the room is a large banquet table overflowing with food. I realise how hungry I was. I walk quickly over to the table and fill a plate with food. I sit down at a table and begin to eat.

Half way through my meal I am joined by someone. When I look towards them to find a man with messy dark hair. " Hello my lady, my name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you are Nienna Anwarünya aren't you?" He asks in elfish. "Excuse me?" I ask unsure of this man. "Nienna do you not remember me?" He smiles at me in confusion. " Aragorn son of Arathorn as in Strider the ranger? Oh I'm sorry I did not recognise you. It's been a long time." I smile eventually realising who I am talking to. " Yes it has. How have you been my dear?" He asks me happily. " I am well thank you, how have you been? Are you here for the meeting?" I ask curiously. " I am very well thank you and Yes, yes I am. How did you know about that?" He asks confused. "Oh I am the eleven adviser for the Eleven King and Lord Elrond" I explain blushing slightly. " ah yes of course." He smiles at me. " I will leave you to eat the rest of your meal, we can catch up later." He smiles standing up. "Ok Strider." I wink at him as he bows and walks away. As I finish the rest of my meal I begin notice the people around me, in the corner of the large room are a group of Dwarves who keep glaring in my direction most probably due to the fact I am a mirkwood elf. On the table next to me is a group of Gondorian men talking loudly most likely due to the large amounts of wine they have drank. Then finally I notice that there are child sized people sat timidly together trying to keep out of the way of everyone else.


End file.
